Terrores nocturnos
by Silvara Alhana
Summary: Porque las noches están llenas de monstruos. Viñeta escrita inicialmente para el reto de "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"


Por una vez, lo que he escrito no es un snarry. Es una viñeta basada en un reto que, como siempre, no concluí a tiempo xD En fin, la idea era centrarse una emoción (en este caso el miedo), así que ya me diréis si he conseguido la sensación :)

Nota de la historia: aquí Severus tendría unos once años. Tenedlo en cuenta a la hora de juzgarlo.

* * *

**TERRORES NOCTURNOS**

El portazo resonó en la oscuridad de su habitación como una bomba lejana. Abrió los ojos, buscando en la penumbra la señal que le indicara que sólo lo había soñado. Hubo un momento de tranquilizador silencio, pero pronto unos pasos empezaron a golpear el suelo. Estrujó la manta entre sus dedos y se la llevó a la altura de la barbilla mientras clavaba la mirada en la entrada de su cuarto. Ahora, una rendija de luz se colaba por debajo de la puerta. A través de las paredes, podía escuchar la cadencia amortiguada recorriendo la casa, el crujiente sonido de la goma chocando contra la madera. Había vuelto. Era capaz de imaginar las botas avanzado lentamente por el pasillo, buscando, acechando… Se estremeció. Serían negras, como lo eran siempre, fuertes y viejas. Sentía los pasos cada vez más cerca. ¿Dónde estaba su madre?, ¿estaría ya durmiendo? Se acurrucó un poco más e intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa, algo que lo alejara de esa cama, de ese lugar; pero todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en el siniestro desfile. La sombra llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación y contuvo el aliento. Estaba allí, estaba allí, ¡estaba justo allí! Quería llamar a su madre y, sin embargo, se tapó la boca para sofocar su respiración; ella le había dicho que tenía que estar callado, no hacer ruido: ser invisible.

—¿Harás eso por mí, Severus?, ¿podrás hacerlo?

"_Sí, mamá, puedo hacerlo",_ contestó mentalmente y se concentró en dejar de existir. Pasaron dos segundos, tres, cuatro, cien... No estaba seguro. Sólo advirtió que las botas habían pasado de largo cuando oyó la voz ruda y gangosa del hombre un poco más allá, en la cocina. Fue un momento de alivio que se evaporó al escuchar también la de su madre a continuación. Se aferró a la manta con más fuerza. Podía oír a sus padres murmurar justo al otro lado. Todos los sonidos repentinamente habían cobrado una intensidad y una nitidez abrumadora; su propio sobrealiento atronaba en mitad de esa calma. Tironeándose del pelo con avidez, procuró convencerse de que no iba a pasar nada. Oyó que arrastraban una silla por el suelo. _"Cenará y se irá a la cama",_ pensó compulsivamente, hasta que de pronto, un golpe sordo rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Otro golpe y una amenaza soterrada. Su corazón empezó a latir con violencia, preparándose para el próximo horror. Y después, sólo silencio. Se arrastró cuidadosamente por las sábanas hasta que, por fin, su oreja encontró la frialdad de la pared._ "No va a pasar nada"_, se repetía. Con los nudillos entre los dientes, aguzó el oído. Esperó. Un instante mudo sostenido por la angustia. Hasta que el estruendo de cristales rotos explotó dentro de sus tímpanos.

"_¡No!" _La mesa se había estrellado contra el suelo. Se incorporó sobre la cama mientras escuchaba de nuevo el crujir de las pesadas botas y a su madre murmurar alguna clase de disculpa. Distinguió el sonido de la carne rota; la oscuridad de la habitación se tiñó con destellos rojizos._ "¡Mamá!"_, quiso chillar, pero la palabra se le quedó atorada en la garganta, enredada en el nerviosismo de sus manos. Llegaron más golpes. Casi podía sentirlos: uno con sabor a sangre, otro con aroma a goma negra, y luego otro, y otro… Ella gritaba, suplicaba. Su piel, su cuerpo y su cerebro gritaban al mismo compás que las vibraciones del suelo. _"¡Basta!, ¡basta!"_. Bañado en sudor, se dejó caer sobre el colchón y escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada. Necesitaba escapar, salir de ese callejón. Tanteó entre los pliegues de la tela, buscando el motivo que había servido de excusa a la discusión. Encontró la varita y la apretó contra su cara, sintiendo la suavidad de la madera. La luz se abrió paso en el túnel negro que inundaba su cabeza. ¿Y si salía a la cocina? Podía hacer magia, enfrentarse a él. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Sin embargo, el sonido siseante de una correa rasgando el aire, lo dejó paralizado. Conocía el cuero desgastado de ese cinturón; todavía notaba el doloroso recuerdo de sus mordeduras en uno de sus brazos. Intentó levantarse, incorporarse sobre la cama, pero sus piernas se rebelaban contra sus impulsos. Los temblores lo encarcelaban, lo inmovilizaban. Hundió la cara contra el colchón un poco más y, desbordado por la impotencia, lloró. Cerró los ojos para que sus párpados creasen una barrera más que lo protegiera de su realidad. Hubo más insultos a lo lejos. Y aunque los gritos de su madre ya habían cesado, los gruñidos animales se avivaban con cada nuevo golpe. Se encogió y se encogió sobre sí mismo, como si a fuerza de voluntad pudiera desintegrarse. _"Que pare, que pare…", _rogó, apretando la almohada contra su nuca.

Y tras una eternidad todo se detuvo. Ya no había ningún ruido más allá de la pared de su cuarto. Una quietud absolutamente aterradora.

Volvieron los pasos, la lenta cadencia. Se mordió la mano para ahogar los sollozos cuando sintió que se detenían justo en frente de su puerta. El terror se amontonaba en cada fibra de su ser, pero tenía que ser invisible. Mientras suplicaba mentalmente, se concentró en buscar algún recuerdo que lo mantuviera alejado de ese momento. Encontró los ojos verdes de aquella chica, de Lily, y se agarró a ellos con la esperanza de que su luz verde desterrara al monstruo que acechaba sus noches. A pesar de que la culpabilidad le abrasaba en el pecho, exhaló un agradecimiento cuando oyó que los pasos se alejaban. ¡No había tenido el valor suficiente para ir a buscarla!_ "Eres débil"_, se recriminó, repitiendo las palabras que le había dedicado su padre. Su cuerpo convulsionó en espasmos desconsolados. Se durmió al amanecer, con la palabra cobarde colgando entre sus lágrimas.

* * *

Sé que es una historia un poco dura y que muchos no compartiréis esta visión del canon, pero estaré encantada de conocer vuestra opinión.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
